By My Grace
by Anastasia Snape
Summary: Sam's in Hell, Dean's with Lisa & Cas returns to Heaven. Raphael plans to restart the Apocalypse. Cas returns to Earth for Dean's help but he is captured by a band of demon's & taken to Crowley. Crowley has a plan to stop Raphael from restarting the Apocalypse, & he's need Cas to complete it. Cas is in for the shock of his life. Eventual Destiel. Mpreg but not in a conventional way
1. Prologue

A/N: I know, I know! Shame on me! I'm starting another fic! But this idea came to me and I just HAVE to give it a shot! PLEASE don't kill me! I hope you all enjoy! This takes place right after the end of season 5 and a little bit into season 6. But only a little bit. Aside, from the first couple of episodes, season 6 is null and void as far as this fic goes. Also, heads up, this fic sort of contains mpreg... but not in the most conventional sense.

Prologue

The Apocalypse had been stopped. Sam Winchester had thrown himself, Lucifer, Michael and his brother, Adam into the Pit. The loss of not one, but both of his brothers, had taken it's toll on Dean. He'd left the cemetery that day and had driven to the home of his past lover, Lisa Braeden. Castiel had returned to Heaven.

But all was not as it should be. Heaven was divided. Raphael was trying to restart the Apocalypse and the angels had split amongst themselves between those who agreed with Raphael and those who did not. They wanted him as their leader. Castiel was unsure. While God had brought him back and had even given him his grace back, Raphael was much more powerful than he was. He would need outside help.

Returning to Earth just a few weeks after they'd stopped the Apocalypse and asking Dean for his help was something that Castiel was loathe to do. He stood hidden from his friend, watching as he raked leaves. It seemed that he was already settling into this domestic roll that his brother wanted for him. His attention was stolen at the sound of a twig snapping in the treeline behind him. Narrowing his eyes, Castiel followed the sound. He was unprepared for the attack.

Heavy metal wrist cuffs snapped close on Castiel's wrists and immediately he felt trained. Falling to his knees, he blinked up blearily at the two figures standing above him. He was able to recognize them as demons before darkness shrouded his vision.

Awaking sometime later, Castiel found himself bound to a table much like one that would be found in a surgeon's operating room. He tried to fight against the binding holding him but felt he was completely drained. Straining to look at the cuffs, he found Enochian sigils carved into the surface. Still, he struggled to free himself.

"Calm down, pet, no one is going to hurt you." A smooth voice came from behind.

"Crowley! What do you want with me?"

The demon slash King of Hell sauntered over to stand next to the table. He looked down into Castiel's face with a barely concealed smirk. "Now, now, no need to fret. I'm not going to harm you." He continued to circle the table looking down at Castiel as if he were his prey. "We're both in need of some... assistance if you will."

Castiel glared. "I require no assistance from you."

"See, that's where I know you're lying. I know that Raphael wants to restart the Apocalypse. Now, that is something that neither of us want to happen." He turned his back to Castiel and it was then that he noticed a table full of several instruments... they seemed to be various devices for torture. The King of Hell then turned his attention back to Castiel. He held what appeared to be a very large syringe in his hands, the contents were black and swirling.

Castiel's eyes widened in recognition at the sight of the demon smoke. He began to fight against his bindings once more. "What are you doing!"

"I have a solution to our... joint problem, if that's what you'd like to call it." He held up the syringe. "While it's only a theory, more of an ancient rumor really, the theory is sound and should definitely hold up." He turned the needle of the syringe towards Castiel and aimed directly for his center. "Now, this may twinge a bit."

With no time to react, Castiel gritted his teeth at the pain that blossomed throughout his entire body as the needle pierced through his skin and directly into his grace. As Crowley chanted in some language Castiel couldn't recognize, it felt as if a fire was rushing through his system as Crowley pushed the plunger down on syringe, releasing its contents inside Castiel's very being.

Crowley held Castiel down by his shoulders as he thrashed about. "Calm down. Lie still and relax. Fighting it will only make things worse."

"What have you done to me?" Castiel asked through gritted teeth.

"A little bit of you, and a little bit of me makes the perfect weapon against Raphael."

Confusion flooded Castiel at the demon's word. Crowley only smirked, raising his hand and snapping his fingers. After a moment of disorientation, Castiel opened his eyes to find himself lying on the ground outside of Lisa Braeden's home. He had been sent back to Dean. Relief flooding his body, Castiel wearily lifted himself from the ground and started towards the house when a voice called his name.

"Castiel?" The familiar voice asked.

Turning in shock, Castiel found himself face to face with Sam Winchester. "S-Sam?" But it was all he managed before he was doubled over with pain.

"Cas!" A strong arm came around him, supporting him. "Cas, what happened?"

"Crowley-" He gritted out before another wave of pain and dizziness hit him. "Need to tell Dean."

But Sam was steering him away from the house that held Dean. "No, we can't tell Dean. He's happy now. He's settling in. This is what he deserves."

Sending one last look over his shoulder, Castiel caught a glimpse of Dean through the window and nodded. Sam was right. He allowed Sam to lead him away. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe."

It wasn't long before Sam had hot wired a car and the two were on their way to a destination unknown to Castiel. Both man and angel felt bad about taking the car, but given the circumstances, neither voiced their regret out loud. Castiel curled in on himself as the pain intensified. He wasn't sure what Crowley had done but he had altered his grace somehow. He prayed to his Father and hoped He was listening. He prayed that he wasn't turning into a demon, not that he'd ever heard of such a thing.

He wasn't sure how long it took, but he opened his eyes as he felt the car come to a stop. They had come to a stop in front of an old cabin and after a quick look to Sam; the tall man explained that it was Bobby's cabin but that he rarely used it. Following Sam inside, he stood awkwardly in the doorway as Sam turned the lights on.

Castiel's grace pulsed within him and he pressed a hand to his center in alarm. He looked up to find Sam watching him. "Cas, what happened? What did Crowley do?"

He walked to the sofa and sat down heavily. "I'm not sure what he did. I-I was captured. The demons had cuffs that were covered in Enochian binding sigils. They took me to Crowley where I was bound to a table. He kept talking about helping me stop Raphael." He paused frowning. "He had a large syringe and it was filled with a demon smoke." He paused as a sharp pain shot through him. "He then injected the smoke into my grace."

Sam's eyes widened. "He injected you with demon smoke? Why?"

Castiel shook his head. "I don't know. I asked him and his only reply was 'A little bit of you, and a little bit of me makes the perfect weapon against Raphael,' and then I was back outside of Lisa's home."

"Wait, it was a part of him?! Cas, what if he's trying to gain control of your or turn you into a demon? Is that even possible?"

"I don't know, Sam." His grace churned and pulsed within his vessel painful. "I don't know what he has done, but I have been in terrible pain. My grace keeps pulsing and churning."

Sam looked at him with worry in his eyes. "Maybe you should try to rest. I will see if Bobby has any books in this place that might be of help."

Nodding, Castiel allowed himself to lie back onto the sofa. While he rested, he was vaguely aware of Sam speaking to someone on the phone and he couldn't help but wonder who the man was speaking to. He'd only just gotten out of Hell. Sitting up to voice his thoughts, Castiel froze as his grace gave a great pulse. He was unable to stop the loud groan of pain.

Sam came rushing into the room and knelt beside Castiel. "Cas, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

Shaking his head, Castiel pushed Sam away. "You have to get out." Sam looked at him confusion and he shoved him harder. "Sam, go! My grace-I-I can't contain it!"

Getting the hint, Sam ran. He had barely thrown himself through the door and landed on the ground when a loud roar, the sound of breaking glass and a bright light filled the air. Sam covered his head as the light grew brighter and the sound louder. It was like a small nuclear warhead had gone off. And then suddenly, it stopped.

Lifting his head cautiously, Sam was shocked at the sight of the overturned car and a few trees down. Standing shakily, he walked slowly to the house. He paused outside the door at the quiet sound of whimpering. Was Cas hurt? It didn't sound like him. He pushed the door open and froze at the sight before him.

Castiel was entirely disheveled and covered in sweat, but he looked immensely better. His arms were held out in front of him and he was staring down in shock. Resting in Castiel's arms, squirming and whimpering, was a small infant. Castiel looked up to Sam with a confusion filled gaze.

"Um, Cas… Did you just give birth?"

Looking up from the squirming newborn, Castiel tilted his head. "In the most basic form of the word, yes, I believe I did."

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "This is what Crowley did?" His voice was higher pitched than normal as he waved a hand wildly at Cas and his… offspring.

Apparently his voice was enough to turn pitiful whimpers into full blown cries. Castiel awkwardly held the infant away from himself as wails grew louder. "I believe you have upset her."

"Her?" Came Sam's incredulous reply.

Lying the child on his lap, he moved a little leg to the side and then nodded. "Yes, her."

As his angel friend looked over his child in reverence and worked to sooth her, Sam felt his stomach clench. The infant was half angel, half demon. She was a danger. "Cas," He started but then he didn't know what to say as his friend looked up with a slight smile. "Cas, I don't think you can keep her."

The smile fell immediately. "What do you mean, Sam? She is my child. Why would't I keep her?"

"She's half demon, Cas. She could be dangerous. Crowley will be looking for her." He looked down. "T-the best option would be to kill her, Cas."

Suddenly, Sam was reminded of the fearsome and awesome being that Castiel was. As he stood carefully cradling the baby, he glared at Sam with cold, wrathful eyes. The air crackled with power. He may be drained, but he was still stronger than Sam. "How dare you suggest that I kill my child?"

Sam hadn't expected the angel to have bonded with the infant so quickly. But she was a part of him. "But Cas, she's half demon!"

"So was Jesse, and you and Dean let him go." The reply was cold. "You can't see her the way I see her, Sam. There is no evil in her. She has the brightest grace I have ever seen." The reverence was back in his voice. "I don't know how something as impure as Crowley could have a part in creating a being of such purity."

At the mention of grace, Sam suddenly noticed the pair of tiny wings on the baby's back. And he believed Cas. His baby was pure and she was no more a threat than Jesse had been. "I-I apologize, Cas. You're right."

Castiel sagged in relief at his words and gently sat back onto the sofa. He cradled the tiny baby close to him. Sam could tell he was working on pure instinct. The baby continued to cry softly but as Castiel ran his hand softly down her tiny wings, her cries quieted to whimpers. Her face nuzzled against Castiel's chest. He looked up in confusion. "I believe she is hungry."

Sam nodded and made to go to the car, but then froze. "Uh, Cas?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Could you possible flip the car back over?"

Blinking at the question, Castiel stood slowly again and walked to the door. He stared in shock at the destruction outside of the cabin. Holding the baby close to him, he walked calmly to the car and with a perfectly pressed hand; he had the car right side up.

"Thanks, Cas. I'll go get some baby supplies and be back as quickly as possible."

"Thank you, Sam."

When Sam returned, the windows in the cabin were back to pristine condition and the area in general was in a cleaner state. Carrying the few bags he'd accumulated, Sam re-entered the cabin to find Castiel pacing back and forth with the crying newborn. He'd wrapped her in a flannel shirt he'd found to protect her from the cold. He looked helplessly at Sam, who quickly set the bags on the table and found the box of formula. Quickly following the instructions, Sam prepared a bottle before handing it Cas and showing him how to properly feed her.

As cries turned to hungry gulps, the two men relaxed onto the sofa. Sam looked over to examine the child more closely. "Have you decided on a name for her?"

"Inessa. It's Russian and mean gentle and pure." His voice was full of awe and wonder.

"It's a beautiful name, Cas." The two men sat in silence. Sam was still in a state of shock. His angel friend had just had a baby angel/demon. His MALE angel friend had just given birth, basically. Just when he thought things couldn't get any weirder, he sees something he'd never thought he would see. Once the baby had finished her meal, Sam talked Castiel through burping her (GENTLY!), putting a diaper on her and dressing her. Luckily, he had a tiny bit of experience with babies... just not much.

After settling the baby on the bed and surrounding her by pillows, the angel and man set work on assembling the crib that Sam had purchased. It had taken them a bit of maneuvering (and a bit of angel mojo), but finally, after an hour of struggling, the two had a perfectly assembled crib. As Castiel gathered his daughter into his arms and gently laid her in the crib, Sam suddenly felt like an outsider. Watching his friend smile down at his tiny child, Sam felt as if he was intruding on a private moment.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, Cas." Castiel looked up at him with a curious tilt of his head. "I was, uh, thinking that I'd leave you here for a few days. You know, let you get accustomed to being a new dad."

A frown crinkled the angel's forehead. "But where would you go?"

Sam faltered a moment, he hadn't told Castiel about his grandfather's resurrection or how the Campbell's had invited him to hunt with them. He didn't feel that, at the moment, it was good idea to tell him. "Uh, I have some friends that I contacted and explained to them what has happened and they've agreed to take me in."

Castiel's frown deepened. "What friends? The ones you were on the phone with earlier?" He stepped away from the crib. "Sam, is it really safe to go off alone right after you've returned from Hell. Someone raised you from Hell. And there has to be some ulterior motive behind it. Do not feel as if you need to give me space."

Sam stepped forward and laid a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Cas, seriously, I'll be fine. These friends of mine are safe and they need my help with some hunting." At his friend's continued worried stare, Sam sighed. "I'll be back, Cas. Don't worry about me."

As Sam gathered his belongings, Castiel gave a soft sigh. He was worried about Sam. The last time he'd left to make friends on his own, he'd ended up addicted to demon blood and the Apocalypse was started. After a short goodbye, he watched as his friend climbed into the stolen car and took off. He hoped Dean wouldn't be disappointed in him for not pressing the matter further.

A/N: Well, this is the prologue! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I changed the timeline just a SLIGHT bit in the prologue. Instead of him coming to Dean a couple days after the end of the Apocalypse, he comes a few weeks after it.

Chapter One

Castiel learned quickly that caring for a child was difficult. Most especially, a baby. Inessa was tiny and fragile. She had tiny hands and tiny feet. Babies wore tiny clothes, which were difficult to maneuver over squirming limbs. Unable to voice their needs, they cried... Inessa cried with a force that could crack windows and harm the human ear drum if not immediately attended to. Babies required adults to carry them and care for their every need. Babies needed constant supervision. Castiel had learned quickly that babies were tiring. But he loved her with all that was his being.

Inessa was so much more like a human child than she was a fledgling. She required human sustenance along with needing to feed from his grace. Luckily, this kept him from being drained. He couldn't take her with him to Heaven because it would be dangerous for them both. Thus, he had remained at Bobby's cabin for safety purposes. If he was called to Heaven, Castiel would call upon Sam to watch over her. Sam would grumble each time. He adored Inessa but apparently, Castiel's child had anxiety when she could not sense him near her.

Months passed, and as promised Sam either dropped by occasionally or he'd call Cas to give him supplies for Inessa. He made sure that the angel was never in need. Inessa grew at the rate of a normal child and aside from her tiny black wings and her ear-piercing bird-like cry, she appeared to be a normal baby.

As he watched over his sleeping child, Castiel would miss Dean. Dean loved children and would make a great father. He was a great father to Lisa's son, Ben. Castiel felt a twinge of something he didn't quite understand at the thought of Dean caring for Lisa and her son. He was angry that Dean couldn't help him. This thought confused him farther and decided to let it go and not to dwell.

It had been a few weeks since Castiel heard from Sam when he called in a panic and asked for his help. A family of Djinn were after Dean and had slowly been poisoning him. He informed Castiel that he had gotten Dean away from the house and was bringing him to the cabin for safe keeping. He was also hoping that Castiel could heal him.

Castiel was currently pacing the small confines of the cabin. He prayed that Dean would hold out for the few hour trip. He then began to worry how he'd explain Inessa. His eyes wandered to the sleeping infant. She was nine months old. Nine months of hiding so much from Dean. His guilt over hiding everything from Dean came back to him tenfold. Everyday since the discovery of Sam's resurrection and his sudden launch into parenthood, he'd felt this burning guilt. Dean was his friend, and he'd deserved the truth from the beginning.

At the sound of a motor, Castiel looked out the window. He recognized the vehicle that Sam had began driving a few months back. After a back glance to Inessa, he raced out the door to assist Sam. Sam was opening the backdoor when Castiel arrived to his side. Dean was only semi-conscious which was a good thing considering the Djinn were slowly poisoning.

"Sam, how did you know the Dean was being poisoned?" He asked as he grabbed his friend's shoulders and heaved him from the car.

Sam draped his brother's other arm around his shoulders. "Well, the Djinn came after me first. They wanted revenge for a Djinn that we'd killed a few years back. After I was given the antidote, I immediately went to find Dean and they had already been poisoning him. I gave him the antidote but he seems to have more poison in his system."

As they carried Dean into the bedroom, Inessa was standing in her crib holding onto the rails. She'd only just begun to pull herself up and stand while holding onto things. Castiel put a finger to his lip indicating for her to be quiet. She slowly sat down and grabbed her angel-bear that Sam had picked for her on one of his many trips. He was like a doting uncle. Always buying things for her and spoiling her. She had a ton of toys. Of course, he spoiled her himself by always doting on her and giving her attention.

Gently lying Dean on the bed, Castiel had to press his friend down as he sort of became conscious. "Hey, Cas, when did you get here?" He slurred. "Sammy's here too. I must be dreamin'."

"You are not dreaming, Dean. You have been poisoned by Djinn. Lie still while I purge your system on the poison."

Dean snorted. "Ha! Cas said purge. D'ja hear that Sammy? Cas said PURGE!" As Dean laughed, Inessa chirped from her position in the crib. Dean looked at her deliriously. "Hey, who's da kid?"

Castiel pressed more insistently on Dean's shoulder until he was lying back flat. "That is no concern to you at the moment." He pressed his hand to Dean's shoulder and let his grace flow through the man. He was glad that the Djinn's poison hadn't gotten to far into Dean's system. He could feel the last traces of the poison leaving his system.

As the all the poison left him, Dean relaxed into the bed. Castiel figured he would be unconscious for at least a couple of hours. He and Sam managed to rearrange Dean into a more comfortable position and covered him with the blanket. Castiel never slept and rarely used the bed.

"Da!" Came the soft cry from Inessa's crib, and he turned to find her standing up once more reaching for him.

"Hey, she's talking and standing now!" Sam exclaimed in wonder as Cas lifted her from the crib.

Castiel nuzzled his face into her soft hair, her fresh baby scent making him smile. "She just started pulling herself up on things a couple of days ago. She is still unsteady and can't stand on her own. At the moment, "Da" is all she says. She does babble a lot, however. I think she likes to hear herself talk. "

Sam laughed as Inessa babbled at him and her father. He reached over to tickle her under her chin and squealed happily, causing Sam to wince at the pitch. Her small, black wings flapped happily. There was no denying her angel parentage. Castiel's smile widened slightly at her happiness. Because of their shared grace, Castiel knew when she was happy and he knew when she was sad. It was one of the reasons he hated leaving her.

As Inessa reached for Sam and the tall man plucked her from his arm, Castiel paused as he heard something over the angel frequency. Sam must have noticed his distraction as he turned his attention away from the child and onto Cas. Castiel frowned. This was not the time for a trip to Heaven. But as the urgency in the call increase, he sighed with resign. "I am needed in Heaven. Can you keep an eye on them both?"

Sam looked apprehensive but nodded. "Yeah, hopefully she won't cry to long this time." He walked over to the crib and set Inessa down. He then reached for the noise canceling headphones he'd bought a few months ago.

Castiel ran his finger down Inessa's face while Sam prepared himself for the upset cries that were soon to follow. He could sense her worry. She knew he was about to leave. Her bottom lip poked out and started to tremble. He ran his hand down her wings to ease her apprehension. "Sam, we need a way to protect Dean's ears."

Sam searched the room for a moment before he went into the bathroom. He returned a few moments later with cotton balls. "It won't block out all of the sound but it will keep his ears from being damaged." He then proceed to stuff the balls of cotton into his brother's ears. Dean twitched slightly but didn't wake. "Alright, I think we're ready."

Castiel nodded and pressed a light kiss to Inessa's forehead. "I will not be long. Don't cause too much of a fuss." He told her with a slight twitch of his lips.

"Haha, I can only hope. Be careful, Cas."

"I will, Sam. Thank you." And then he was gone with a flutter of wings.

Inessa's lips began to tremble. Sam rushed over to try and calm her before she started crying, but it was to no avail. She tilted her heard back and gave a mighty wail. It was high in pitch and ear-splitting, even with the noise-canceling headphones. She only ever cried this loud when Castiel left her. Sam lifted her from the crib and ran his hands down her wings in a soothing manner like Castiel had taught him.

He turned to find Dean stirring on the bed. Inessa was still crying but not quite at the ear-piercing level she had been. He quickly grabbed her blanket from her crib and covered her wings... He really didn't know how he was going to explain this to Dean. Castiel should really be here to explain it.

Dean sat up on the bed in confusion and looked around. His eyes froze on Sam anxiously trying to calm the crying baby. As his brother's eyes settled on him, Sam held his breath. There was no telling what Dean's reaction was going to be. Most likely he'll believe that Sam is a demon, shifter or something else supernatural. Dean reached and pulled the cotton balls from his ear, wincing slightly at the sound of Inessa's cries.

"What the hell are you?" He asked as he slowly rose from the bed, searching for something to use as a weapon.

"Dean, it's me, Sam. I know it's hard to believe, but it's me." He backed away slowly towards Inessa's crib. She was still giving the occasional pitiful sob. He slowly lowered her into the crib, careful to keep her wings covered.

Dean's eyes narrowed on Inessa. "Sam's in Hell. I watched him throw himself in there. So whatever the hell you are, you can shove it." Inessa whimpered at his loud voice. "When did shifters start kidnapping babies? What the hell are you planning on doing to her?!" He demanded grabbing Sam but his shirt and pressing a knife to his throat threateningly.

Before Sam could say anything, Inessa began to wail loudly again. The lights in the cabin began to flicker, the windows shook and both Winchesters fell to their knees old their ears. Sam hurried to pull the noise-canceling headphones on. He stood and reached to calm her.

"Inessa, shh, hey it's ok." He spoke as he ran his hands down her wings. "Uncle Sam's here. Uncle Dean is just a big moron and he didn't mean to yell." Her cries turned to quiet hiccups. "There that's better. You're daddy will be back soon."

Standing up and looking frazzled, Dean watched Sam and Inessa with suspicious eyes. "What the hell is going on here?" He demanded but in a much quieter tone.

Once he was sure Inessa wouldn't start crying, Sam returned her to her crib. Then without saying a word to Dean, he went through all of the tests to prove the he was who he said he was. After swallowing a large gulp of Holy Water, he turned to Dean. "It's me, Dean. I don't know how I got out of Hell, but I'm here."

Dean stared for a moment before rushing forward to pull his brother into an embrace. After a minute, he pulled back. "How long?"

Sam hesitated. Dean was going to be pissed. "A-almost a year." He mumbled.

"What?!" Dean yelled.

As Inessa whimpered slightly, Sam shushed him. "Dean, keep it down. We don't want to upset her."

Dean gestured wildly at the crib. "Who's baby is she?" He paused. "What is she? When she cries it's almost like she's an-" Dean stopped abruptly with wide eyes. "An angel." Sam's eyes widened. Shit, he hadn't planned on Dean figuring it out so quickly. "Sam, have you heard from Cas? Where did you get an angel baby?"

The fluttering of wings interrupted any reply he might have offered. Both Winchesters turned to find Castiel standing by the crib. "Da!" Inessa squealed happily. Cas smiled slightly and lifted her from the crib, rubbing his face against the top of hair. Dean's mouth fell open in shock.

"She's your angel baby?!"

Castiel frowned. "Sam did not tell you?"

"Uh, I was too busy trying to make sure he didn't kill me."

Dean shook his head. "Ok, what the HELL is going on here?!" He demanded loudly.

Inessa whimpered and Castiel glared at Dean. "Dean, lower your voice. You're frightening Inessa."

Mama-bear Cas was scary and Dean immediately backed down. "So, uh, how did you end up with a kid? Do a little cloud sowing? Or find you a human lady?"

Again, Castiel frowned. "Inessa is not a fledgling, nor is she a nephilim." He looked down to observe his child. She had her hand in her mouth and gumming around it, drool running down her chin and fist. He grimaced slightly but then turned his attention back to Dean. "I wouldn't know what to call Inessa."

It was Dean's turn to frown. "Well, Cas, where's her mother?"

"She doesn't have one."

"What happened to her?"

"She's never had a mother, Dean."

Dean gave an exasperated sigh. "Cas, she had to have come from somewhere!"

Castiel glared. "She came from me."

"What?" Dean deadpanned and Sam snorted. This was going to fun.

"Inessa come from me. She came from my grace." Castiel explained slowly.

Dean gave him a blank look. "So... you're saying you gave birth to her?"

Castiel made an exasperated sound. "In the basic sense of the word, yes."

There was silence in the room as Dean tried to comprehend what he'd just learned. "W-what? How?"

Castiel then proceeded to explain the event that had transpired months before. Before Dean had a chance to interrupt, Castiel also reminded him that he and Sam had let Jesse go despite the fact that he was half-demon. Dean's eyes were wide by the time Castiel had finished his story. He then turned to Sam.

"Why didn't you come to me? Why would think I was better off with Lisa?"

Sam looked away guiltily. "You finally had what you wanted. You had a family and an applie pie life. I-We couldn't take that from you."

Dean looked from where Sam was staring at his feet in shame, to Cas who was very focused on the baby in his arms, running his hands down her wings. His eyes widened at that. Wings? What the hell? He shook his head. "What I wanted was my brother and my best friend back. I haven't been happy living this false life. It's not me. Lisa and Ben are great but... I missed you guys. That life... it's not me."

The room was silent except for Inessa's babbling as she played with Castiel's tie. Dean watched the scene before him and couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret for missing out on this. Cas could have used his help. As the angel gently removed his tie from tiny fingers before it became a drool covered messed, Dean smiled. It seemed the angel had a handle on fatherhood.

He cleared his throat, drawing the attention of his brother and friend. "So, you two have been camped out here all this time?"

Again, Castiel looked confused. "Well, Inessa and I have. Sam visits occasionally, usually to bring me supplies for Inessa."

Well, that hadn't been what he was expecting. "What?" He then pinned Sam with a look. "Where the Hell have you been?"

"I-I've been hunting. With a group of hunters." Sam looked away and Dean knew there was more.

"A group of hunters?"

Sam shuffled his feet. "The Campbells actually."

Dean froze. "Campbells... Mom's family, the Campbells?"

"Uh, yeah... Some cousins of ours."

Narrowing his eyes, Dean watched his brother. He was hiding something. "And uh, how'd you run into these cousins of ours?"

Sam looked up with wide eyes before averting his gaze. "That's the thing... I wasn't the only one resurrected without knowing how or why." Both Dean and Cas froze. "Samuel Campbell was resurrected when I was."

Castiel gasped. "Sam, you did not inform me of this. If someone brought you both back, there is a reason behind it and it could be sinister."

Dean looked to Cas. "Wait, you're telling me that you don't know how Sam or our dear old grandfather were brought back? It wasn't the angels?"

Inessa fussed and Castiel bounced her slightly. "Not that I'm aware of Dean. However, I have been rather preoccupied of late. What with unexpectedly having a child, and trying to stop an angelic civil war."

Dean stared at the angel as he stomped from the room, and then let his gaze drift back to his guilty brother. He felt like he was in an alternate universe. Castiel was being snarky and had a kid, and Sam had been hunting with their dead grandfather and cousins. If he didn't know any better, he'd think he still had messed Djinn poison in his system. He really didn't think it could get any weirder.

He felt he would come to regret that thought, as he watched his friend return with his baby angel. It always did come back to bite him.

A/N: Well, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It wasn't flowing the way I wanted it to and no matter how I tried I couldn't get it to. But I needed to get this out so we can move forward. Hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read so far! Hope this chapter makes up for the last one. I didn't like the way it turned out.

Chapter Two

Castiel walked back into the bedroom where Dean and Sam were having a stare-off. He was still getting used to emotions, and being around Dean brought out new ones he didn't understand. He was frustrated with the man for some reason but he didn't know why. Inessa was laying in his arms enjoying a bottle when Dean turned his gaze to them.

"I didn't think an angel baby would need to eat since you don't." He asked as he watched Inessa drink from her bottle.

"She's not a fledgling. She has a body that needs nourishment to grow."

Dean nodded and eased closer. "How old is she?"

Inessa was watching Dean as he spoke. Castiel could feel interest stirring inside of her. "She's nine months old." Inessa babbled at Dean around her bottle and he smiled. Castiel looked to Sam and found the tall man smiling.

"Hi, there Nessa. I'm Dean." His tone was soft as he spoke to her but he didn't use inane baby talk Castiel had heard many humans use. Inessa grinned and gurgled around her bottle before handing it to him. "Oh well thank you!"

Little black wings beat happily against Castiel's chest. He could see that Inessa already liked Dean. Green eyes locked onto his and his stomach felt as if someone had flipped it over. Dean grinned and Cas was convinced that butterflies had been let loose in his stomach.

Sam cleared his throat from across the room, causing the two to jump. Dean handed the bottle back to Inessa who immediately stuck it back into her mouth. "So, Cas, why were you needed in Heaven?"

Castiel indicated for them to follow him into the living room. He sat down on the sofa and situated Inessa in his lap, her back against his chest. She liked to watch people. Dean sat on the love seat opposite of him and Sam took the recliner. The brothers looked at him expectantly. "As you both know, there is a civil war in Heaven." Both men nodded. "I have learned today that Raphael and many others are beginning to question my absence." He ran a hand over Inessa's baby soft hair to sooth himself.

"No one upstairs knows about Nessa, do they, Cas?" Dean asked gently, watching the father and daughter.

"No, they do not. It is unsafe for her. There is no doubt that the majority of the Host will find her to be an abomination and they will try to kill her." Castiel paused to collect himself, emotions running rampart at the thought of someone trying to kill his daughter. "They would not care about the purity that surrounds her, and at this point, I am still unsure as to who I can trust. I simply informed them that I have been assisting the two of you in hunting down demons. As we are all hidden from Heaven, there is no way for them to investigate the truth."

Dean stood, walked to the sofa and then sat down next to Castiel, patting his knee in reassurance. "We'll help you keep her safe."

Castiel smiled slightly. "Thank you, Dean. I appreciate your offer, but won't you be getting back to Lisa and Ben soon."

This question seemed grab Sam's attention who turned his gaze to his brother. Dean looked between the two before looking down at his hands, almost as if he were ashamed. "I-uh-I was thinking maybe I should get my stuff from Lisa's and come back to hunting." He looked up. "Like I said, I wasn't happy there. I've just been going through the motions."

"Dean…" Sam started but he was interrupted.

"No, Sam. That's not the life for me. I tried it for you but I don't belong there. I care about Lisa and Ben… but I'm not happy with them." 

The room was quiet. Dean looked down at his hands in his lap, Sam was looking away guiltily and Castiel just wasn't sure what to say at a situation like this. Dean jerked as a tiny hand slapped at his thigh and the silence was broken by Inessa. "Ah, ah!"

Dean smiled and held his hands out to her. "What? Do you want to come see me?" She let out a shrill giggle and held her arms out. Dean looked to Cas for permission who nodded. He lifted her from Castiel's lap and settled her in his. Inessa bounced in excitement and babbled. Dean laughed. "You like it over here, huh?"

Tiny hands slapped against his happily, wings beating against her back. Castiel smiled at the scene before him. Feelings he couldn't identify stirred within him, but he didn't want to bother with figuring them out. He glanced to find Sam watching them with a bemused smile. He frowned and opened to ask Sam about it but he was interrupted by Dean.

"So, has Crowley come looking for her? I mean, obviously, he knew what he was doing."

Castiel shook his head. "We are hidden from Crowley. That was the first thing I ensured. I do not know what his plans were for Inessa but I will not let them come to pass." He looked down at the bottle in his hand, worry engulfing him.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Cas, I promise you, no one is going hurt her or take her away from you."

"Thank you, Dean. " Seeing his daughter in the arms of his closest and dearest friend, Castiel felt secure in the words that he was being told. Dean was fiercely loyal to those he held dear and he would do his best to see that they were protected. Castiel could see that Inessa had Dean wrapped around her tiny finger and he felt safe in the knowledge that should something happen to him, Inessa would not be alone in this world.

A/N: Sorry, I know… It's short and awkward and maybe just a wee bit too fluffy. I swear I have more planned for this fic it's just tough to get it started. Please let me know what you think so far!


End file.
